Life With The Succubus Yui-Diabolik Lovers
by Global-Mariah
Summary: After Yui has had her body taken over by Cordelia she ended up becoming a vampire. How will she adapt to her new life as a blood sucking demon? Most of all what will happen between Ayato and Yui.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since yui had turned into a vampire but yui actually had a really big secret she couldn't tell anyone because she was sure that they would be furious with her for not telling them. Yui was a demon she had wings and a tail and she actually had to keep her identity hidden from others because they would probably tell her to go to her old school mikahara high it was a school just for monsters. Yui had lavender and a very light shade of pink hair that was to her knees but she had to go and get a blonde wig so that people wouldn't recognize her. Yui had left because she was one of the seven girl demons in her entire school so she decided to run away from her dorm then that's when she met Seji komori and then he had to go on a trip that yui couldn't come on and then that when the whole vampire thing happened. It was almost time for dinner ayato had been being his usual cocky self until yui came down stairs he for some reason had stopped he noticed that her expression was different from usual but he shrugged it off and continued on being his cocky self. it was now the end of dinner and yui had one back to her room she took off her wig letting her purple and pink hair flow free and took of her blazer to reveal her wings and replaced her school skirt with another skirt that had a tiny hole for her tail and then she started on her homework not to long later she dozed off and didn't even notice the three vampire triplets watching her in shock. The next day Yui had put her wig and uniform back on and went to school. On there way to school the three triplets just stared at yui for the whole ride to school it was really starting to creep yui out that's when ayato had to break the silence because this was just to weird he started calling himself yours truly again causing subaru to get annoyed and reji to tell them to stop all of the commotion causing shu to tell them to be quiet. Every thing was back to normal until they reached school ayato and kanato had classes with yui and she sat in between them in every single class the triplets were actually a little bit afraid of her because they had no idea what she was or what she was capable of. **Yui Pov** finally classes are over and whats up with ayato,kanato,and laito they've all been actin weird,lie they're afraid of me. They probably saw me last night! I should have been more careful guess i have to tell them later i say in my mind careful that no one heard me. Okay so there they are all i have to do is go over there ask them to talk and get this over with i got this i told myself. I walk over to the three and notice that they stiffen at my presence. Hey guys can i talk to you for a second i ask in a normal tone they stiffly nod yes and we walk in front of the door to my room. I spin on my heel to face them and then ask them you saw my true form yesterday didn't you? I ask they stare at me wide eyed for a second before nodding yes. I look at them and put a warm smile on my face and say it's okay you can tell the others if you want to i'm not really all that dangerous i say with my pointy fangs showing as i smile a warm yet toothy smile. They all sigh and then return back to there normal states a little bit relieved that i can't do any harm then kanato says "Are you sur that we should tell then about what we saw i mean subaru ill probably yell,and reji will try to take you to a lab to find out your DNA and i don't think you have to worry about shu he probably won't care really" i nod and say it'll be fine you have nothing to worry about and then i give him and the other to triplets a warm smile before they teleport downstairs to tell shu,reji,and subaru about me. I sigh and say i hope this turns out okay. **A/N: I hope you like it so far this is my first story on so im not so sure on how everything works but i'm getting to hang of it i try to do quick upadates but they may be slow because of school sorry hehehe anyways i'll try to update as soon as possible :D -AnimeLoverGurl246**


	2. Chapter 2

As the trio teleported downstairs to where Shu, Reiji, and Subaru were they took a deep breath, Kanato decided it would be best if he told them the news since he was the most liked out of the three.

"Excuse me everyone Ayato, Laito, and I have something to tell you." Kanato said scared about how this would end.

"And what might that be Kanato?" Asked Reiji in a curious tone.

"Um, I-It's just that Y-Yui isn't a human,... she's a succubus." Kanato said finishing the last three words very quickly. The three brothers eyes had gone wide dumfounded at what they just heard.

"What" Shu said.

"Did" Reiji said.

"You say" Subaru finished the sentence in a shocked yet angry tone.

"How long have you known and why didn't you tell us sooner?" Said Reiji in the calmest voice he could manage. Ayato however felt bad that his three angry brothers was taking out all thier anger on him. Being the 'mature' older triplet sibling he was he stood up for his brother.

"Would you all calm down we just found out yesterday. We saw Yui with different hair, bat wings and a devil tail! We're confused too. Also she can't even do anything to us she said so herself!" Said Ayato.

"Well she probably transformed from her normal human state so I guess it's time to see what a succubus's blood taste like." Said Shu

 **A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. I don't think i'll be able to update tomorrow because of the holiday but i'll try.**

 **Thank you:**

 **Violet167 and the two guests that commented. All three of your reveiws meant so much to me and i hope you like this chapter I got better at writing so I actually wrote in paragraphs this time. I'll also be changing the title to 'Life with the Succubus Yui' If i can. Bye for now :D**

 **~See you**

 **~Mariah**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7:00 p.m at night and It was about time for Yui and the sakamakis to go to night school

"Oi, Chichinashi hurry up everyone is waiting for you downstairs, Reiji said if you don't huury up that he'll punish you after school. Ayato said. After Ayato's warning Yui had quickly finish getting ready and dash downstairs in her uniform to find all of the sakamakis in thier usual school attire impatiently waiting for her.

"My, My Bitch-Chan, I mean i know you dress yourself up for me but you've truly outdone yourself this time.

"First of all i never dress up for you and i never will. Second of all, all i'm wearing is the same uniform i wear everyday.

"Now, now that is enough chit-chat we must hurry, for school begins in approximately 15 minutes.

"Yes Reiji" They all said in unison sounding like zombies.  
Everyone had now reached and were now walking inside the mansion like building. As usual Yui, Ayato, and Kanato were going to first period together. Laito and Subaru were going to first period together sadly for Subaru. Lastly Shu and Reiji had to seperate first period classes for Reiji had 'secretly' gotten Shu moved out of his class.  
It was now the end of school and the halls were scattered with teens making there way to thier limousine's.

Shu was on his way to the nurse's office so that he could rest. Reiji had purposely slipped a five hour energy drink into his juice at lunch causing him to be even more exhausted than usual now that it had worn off.

When Shu reached the infirmery he noticed long locks of Pastel purple and pink hair."Yui." He muttered to himself. The tall blonde simply rolled the small girl over and layed beside her. He then turned to face her. She looked so beautiful nd peaceful. Without any delay Shu peirced his needle sharp fanges into her precious white porcelain smooth skin he made sure that it didn't hurt though because he didn't want to awaken her from her peaceful slumber. After he was done with his 'meal' he kissed her gentlely, he then fell asleep peacefully next to her unaware of the red head who watched this happen in anger, and thid red headed male always got what he wanted because he was..  
"Your's Truly.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter but i would really like it if some people wouldn't rush me with the updates because i take a lot of time thinking of what to put in chapters. I would also like it if a certain guest wouldn't criticize my story espcially the the first one ecause when i wrote that i new absolutly nothing about grammer and paragraphs. But i would like to thank  
Violet167 and all the guests that liked my story and have left positive comments. Also one of the guest wanted me to make it a little bit more rated M but I wont be able to make this story rated M because i have no idea what to write sorry hope you still like the story.  
I don't know when i'll update next but it will be soon.

**Mariah**


	4. Chapter 4

a

 **Hey everyone, before I get started with this chapter I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating sooner .There was something wrong with my laptop and I couldn't go on the internet AT ALL so that meant no updates for a little while, but I should be updating a lot quicker now. On with the story**

"It was a new day and everyone was doing their own thing except for Yui. Yui at the moment was being harassed by three of the brothers Shu, Ayato, and Laito. They had found out what her sensitive spot was from Shu from when he slept with he in the nurses office. Shu had noticed whenever her would accidently touch her tail she would moan or blush. The other two brother had just tagged along with each other to find where Shu and Yui were and that's when they had found out he weak spot was .

"Laito was currently teeaseing her tail while Shu and Ayato were sucking her blood on both sides of her neck. Shu because he was simply just hungry and her blood just seemed to calm him, while Ayato wanted to claim her his and make sure that she knew hat she belonged to him and only him this continued until Reiji teleported into the room and told them that it was time for school and that they can continue at a later date or time strong

 ***~*~*At School*~*~***

"The seven teens all headed to there lockers so they could ready for the awaiting day and so the could talk to there friends. Yui was talking to her Mei and Yumiko when a tall male with brown hair walked up to Yui and her friends. As soon as Yui saw who it was all she did was send a glare his way. This male who Yui didn't seem to like (And Yui is practically friends with everyone BTW.) Was named Haruto. He was the schools playboy next to Ayato and Laito, He had the whole girl population in the school drooling over him (besides Yui and her friends.) but he had always got a kick out of sexually harassing Yui for some reason. She would usually walk away without saying anything but this time she was ready to throw some slaps if she needed o. To b honest she was ready to .Ass If she needed to nobody knew his about yui but her closest friends but she had gone to prison school and had become the vice principle there but she punished people harshly if they tried to escape.

"Hey Yui I was wondering if you would like to take a ride-on-me if you know what I mean.

"Oh Haruto, of course not I wouldn't want to be within five inches of something so dirty and far up their ass like you." Yui said with a smirk as a circle started to form around them to see the argument.

"Why you little bitch." Haruto said as he aimed to punch her but missed.

I'm sorry but I don't think I gave you permission to call me that." Yui said as she punched him in the face already giving him a black eye. "Oh and another thing if your going to try and punch someone rember to have f**king aim asshole. Yui then went to her class that sh had with he two friends and continued on with her day.


End file.
